


Danna

by LyriaBlackFrost



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Focus on Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mostly Silly and Cute, slightly sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Sometimes he remembered when his Danna was just a small child — and, when he did, he couldn’t stop a smile from taking form on his lips.





	Danna

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fairly old fanfic I've just translated to english, since I like this pair a lot. Hope you enjoy!

Sometimes he remembered when his Danna was just a small child — and, when he did, he couldn’t stop a smile from taking form on his lips.

Yukimura, or rather, Benmaru, would almost always be described by others as an energetic and lively boy; however, what few other then Sasuke himself knew, was that the proud and charismatic young man had already been a timid child.

Benmaru didn’t have many friends, and rarely spoke with people he didn’t know very well. However, he never seemed bothered by such thing, since, no matter the situation, there was always someone standing by his side — a certain ninja, mind you — who was sure to pamper the boy in the most discrete way he could.

However, with the approach of his Genpuku — the coming-of-age ceremony — Benmaru began to, little by little, open himself more, letting people get closer, leaving behind that quiet, timid and insecure personality of Benmaru, which soon gave place to Sanada Yukimura, a young man whose loyalty and passion gave the feeling that he had a burning soul. And, no, that wasn’t an exaggeration: it was impossible not to notice the Tiger Cub of Kai wherever he went, and even more impossible not to admire his strong, honest and determined personality.

Yes, yes... Inside, he was still a child: cried easily, was stupidly innocent, and, above it all, seemed to be incapableto live without Sarutobi Sasuke by his side.

“ _It doesn’t matter how much time passes, o_ _r_ _how much he grows_ _...”_ Sasuke thought, in silence. _“_ _He will never leave my side_ _.”_

Yukimura needed him...

And, even if he would never admit such thing out loud, Sasuke needed him too.

That’s why Sasuke’s satisfaction was always endless in nights like that, when he could lay his body on Yukimura’s, without haste, observing his slightly blushed face, and make sure, again, that he was all his.

“Something wrong?”

Maybe he had spent more time than he imagined lost in his own thoughts, since now Yukimura was looking at him with a slightly worried expression.

And, he would never admit it either, but that sweet gaze, filled with deep and sincere emotions, not only brought a warm and soft sensation to his soul, but also gave life to sensations and desires much less tenuous and poetic than the so acclaimed love. Of course,he loved his Danna, and that was incontestable... But he couldn’t deny how much he desired him, and how Yukimura could easily get him excited with just that gaze.

Maybe he was beyond any salvation, but it didn’t really bother him. Well, and how could he worry about anything, with those brown eyes looking at him in such way?

“No, nothing’s wrong.” Was his simple answer.

Yukimura didn’t seem too convinced, but Sasuke didn’t want tolet the questions begin again: it was rare for them to have a moment of peace, alone, and he didn’t want to waste them like that.

“Sasuke...”

“Yeah, yeah...”

Without wasting more time, Sasuke sealed Yukimura’s lips with his. He stayed like that for a few instants, in a kiss which could even be defined as “chaste”. It didn’t take long, however, for him to want more, opening his mouth, a gesture that was soon imitated by Yukimura, who let Sasuke’s tongue slide through his lower lip, and into his mouth.

Sasuke’s hands didn’t stay still for too long. The left one went to Yukimura’s head, and he sank his fingers in Yukimura’s chestnut hair, in a gentle caress; he let his other hand slide from Yukimura’s face to his neck, going down by his chest, slowly, stopping for a while on his waist, loving the feel of the smooth skin under his calloused fingers. He had touched Yukimura countless times before, but he never got tired of it. He liked to do things like that, with no haste, enjoying each second, each part of that beautiful body, each sound of Yukimura’s breath, getting faster and louder.

Yukimura didn’t stay still before those caresses, taking his hands to Sasuke’s back, slowly tracing and feeling the muscles under his skin, something he always liked to do when they were in that position. Seeing that as an incentive, Sasuke took his hand from Yukimura’s waist to his tight, pressing it with his fingers. Shit, he wanted to go further…

Finally, he interrupted that kiss, since they were both almost breathless. He looked at Yukimura’s face, who still had his eyes closed. He approached him again, but this time, taking his lips to Yukimura’s neck, and his smell, together with the taste of his skin, almost made him go crazy. He loved doing things slowly, sure, but part of him was screaming to be inside that body, to feel him, to make him call his name in pleasure. Oh, it was never enough… It would never be.

“Sasuke...” He heard Yukimura’a hoarse voice beside him. “Hurry up, already...”

Sasuke smiled against Yukimura’s neck.

“Aren’t you impatient today, Danna? Am I that good in bed?”

He had no right to say that, he knew… Yukimura gave him a brief kick, which resulted in soft laughs from both of them.

Yukimura was more than his Danna. He was his reason, his motives, and much more: he was the man he loved and desired with all of his being. He would never say it out loud, but, even so, he knew Yukimura would understand his silent words with each gesture and touch.

That was enough for both them them.

 

~*~

 

Sasuke observed Yukimura’s sated and peaceful expression as he slept, and smiled at the thought that, whoever saw Sanada Yukimura, the Tiger Cub of Kai,in battle, would never imagine he had such an adorable and calm expression on his face while sleeping.

He caressed Yukimura’s face with his fingers, coming to the conclusion that he’d rather keep that beautiful expression only to himself.

 

~*~

 

Yukimura woke up in the middle of the night, for no apparent reason. He opened his eyes in a lazy way, just to confirm what he already knew: Sasuke was by his side, sleeping deeply.

He smiled with affection, amused by his lover’s expression: whoever saw the great ninja Sarutobi Sasuke in battle, would never imagine that he slept in such way, with his limbs in the most strange positions, mumbling incoherent things, while a thin thread of droll ran on the corner of his half-open mouth.

Yukimura laughed to himself, wondering if that was a sign that Sasuke trusted him enough to low his guard and sleep peacefully by his side. If that was really the case, then he could say, for sure, that he was a lucky man.

He bent a little in Sasuke’s direction, giving him a brief kiss in the forehead before laying beside him again.

And, before going back to sleep, he decided that no one else need to know about that small detail, and that he’d rather keep that unexpected and adorable expression only to himself.


End file.
